Our foolish hearts
by Lotus Hourglass
Summary: "What the hell, you bastard? Let me go!" I struggled but I was held down by his cursed hand. When did he become so strong? "No, I won't, Kanda. You see...I love you. Too much that I can't let you go." Realization hit me; he WAS the danger. AreKan


I need to find that moyashi. There are some things we haven't cleared up.

Even a certain mission that once changed everything I believed in...

-Flashback-

We successfully retrieved the Innocence and went back to the Inn.

I tried to sleep in the place we were staying in, even with the wounds that were starting to heal.

"Kanda, it will be harder for you to sleep with a wound like that." I heard him say.

"What do you care?" I said without tuning to him.

"Sit up."

"No."I stubbornly replied.

"Okay, then I'll just have to do this."

"Oi, what the-"

He slowly pulled my arm and made me sit up. He removed my shirt with utmost care and wrapped some bandage around me. I cringed in pain but it slowly went away.

"See, that wasn't so bad now..." He smiled at me then left a kiss on my bandaged chest, looking up to me. To say that I was embarrassed was an understatement.

"O-Oi, what the hell...?"

"I love you, Kanda."

Those words of confession filled with sadness spoken by that soft tone voice...it pained me. He got up and left.

"Aren..."

I don't know why I am feeling...empty. When I looked at the window, I saw him walking towards the forest nearby. I decided to follow him and ask him about what he said. He walked into a small abandoned house and I felt something that told me not to go there, like a danger, but that moyashi is inside. I couldn't just leave him alone. I went inside the house and found it hard to look inside; everything was too dark. The door suddenly closed and the last thing I remembered was a faint, "Kanda."

When I opened my eyes, the first thing I did was move my hands but I couldn't, they were bound by chains. I sat up and tried to move my feet, but they were chained to the wall as well.

"You heal fast..." That familiar voice made me felt betrayed.

"What the hell is this?" I couldn't hide my anger.

"Of course it's a chain, Kanda." His mocking tone...

"What the hell, you bastard? Let me go!" I struggled but I was held down by his cursed hand. When did he become so strong?

"No, I won't, Kanda. You see...I love you. Too much that I can't let you go." Realization hit me; he WAS the danger. But...I trusted him...

"I said let me go!" I angrily demanded, but I was panicking in my mind.

"I already told you, I won't. You're afraid of me and I couldn't afford you running away now that I have you like this." His hands started to undress me as he kissed my bare shoulder. I shuddered at the feeling, especially when his hands touched my bare chest and pushed me down. His whole being changed and it scared me. He was right. Using my chained hands, I shoved him away; it was the only thing I could do at that time.

"Ah, so you want to me to be violent, ne? Don't forget I have Mugen, Kanda. I know Innocence can't hurt humans, but it could hurt you."

He stuck Mugen just beside my neck, its' sharp edge made me stop struggling. He then began to lick my neck and I just cried silently, tears forming at the corners of my eyes. I was so helpless. I couldn't fight back.

"Enou..gh! Ngh..!..St...op..!" I moaned as I denied the pleasure he was giving me.

I suddenly let out a painful gasp as he stabbed my left shoulder with Mugen.

"You could've just let me do you without pain, Kanda, but it seems you like being in pain."

"Fuck you, moyashi!"

"That's right, hate me more than you already do...Ah, I know! I'll stab your hands so you can't move at all! How does that sound, Kanda? It's a great idea, right?" Insanity could be seen in his eyes. But when his cursed hand touched my bounded hands, it was gentle...

I began to think if it was Neah who was forcing him to do all this things. Then again, I saw the sorrow he was bearing in everything he does. The words he whispered rang in my ears again. It could be...my fault...

I screamed louder, the pain in my hands were unbearable...

"Is it really painful, Kanda?"

I didn't answer.

"The pain you're feeling...is nothing compared to mine."

He raised my hips and thrust inside me, making me scream again.

The next day, I woke up, finding myself on the floor; the wounds he inflicted on me still bleeding. As I sat up, pain coursed on my lower back. I lost my dignity and innocence to him. It's the only wound that left a scar. 'It didn't heal, and it never will,' I thought that time.

-End of Flashback-

I kept asking myself why it had happened ... why I let it happened.

Suddenly, I felt an urge to laugh.

Why?

It's because...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I haven't even rejected him yet.

Of course, he might've thought I already did.

No one person here is at fault.

There is no one to point the finger at.

So how did it go so wrong?

Our hearts had been this foolish.

He had helped me more than necessary.

How could I not see it?

Now, to find that moyashi...and heal my long forgotten scar.

A/N: This fic is for you, Yuina-fujoshi...remember when I told you I'd write a fic for you? Well, here it is. I've got four words for this story; WHAT A CRAPPY FIC. -bangs my head to the wall- That's all folks... -goes to sulk in a corner-


End file.
